


Unwritten Rules

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [28]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Halloween in Auradon is way different than Halloween on the Isle.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Unwritten Rules

"What the f-?" Mal blurts as a miniature version of her mother runs by her.

"Mal!!!" Carlos comes running toward the fae, full tilt. "I just saw my mom!" He screeches to a halt, panting. "But, like, tiny."

Mal winces. " I just saw mine too!"

Carlos freezes. "Isn't your mom still a lizard?"

"She was this morning!"

They exchange a look, then appoint toward Mal's room. Maleficent, still in lizard form, hisses as them when they lean over her enclosure.

Mal sighs in relief. "Still a lizard."

"Then what's going on?"

Mal shrugs helplessly. "Let's find Ben."

Mal and Carlos make their way across campus, flinching as various mini-villains pass them, to Ben's office. 

Ben smiles when they storm into his office. "Mal! Carlos!" His smile shifts to a frown when he sees their expressions. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" Mal screeches. " _Why_ are there tiny villains running all over the place?!"

Ben's expression goes blank, then he starts laughing. "Um, do you guys not have Halloween on the Isle?"

Mal's nose scrunches. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with a tiny version of my mother sprinting around campus?!"

Ben presses his lips together to stop laughing. "What's Halloween like on the Isle?"

"Mayhem," Mal grins.

"Okay, but what do you do?" Ben clarifies.

Mal's grin fades and she bites her lip. "You probably don't want to know."

"Okay," Ben, blessedly, doesn't push. "Well, here, kids dress up in costumes and have parades and go trick or treating… uh, knock on doors and get candy."

Carlos' jaw drops. "That sounds _way_ better than our Halloween."

"Way safer, at least," Mal mumbles.

"Can we do it?" Carlos asks.

Ben grins. "Yeah, absolutely! Let's go shopping."

"We're too old for this, aren't we?" Mal whispers as Carlos takes off down the hall shouting for Evie and Jay. 

Ben shrugs. "Maybe. But who cares?"

"Breaking the rules, Prince Ben?" Mal smirks.

"For you? Maybe just a little. Besides, they're kind of unwritten rules."


End file.
